


Help

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [186]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie and Wedge are on watch before their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Hobbie rubbed his hands together and blew on them, hoping that they would warm up a little. It didn’t work. He sighed and leaned back against the strut of his X-Wing. It was a long night and he was one of the two pilots on watch at the moment. If they weren’t found before morning the next part of their mission would begin and they would launch to defend the planet against incoming TIE Fighters.

“Everyone else asleep?” Wedge paused in the shadow of Hobbie’s fighter, before hunkering down next to his friend.

“Yep. Can’t you hear Wes snoring over there?” Hobbie gestured past his shoulder toward another fighter. “If it weren’t so cold this wouldn’t be a bad night. It’s calm here, for the moment anyway. I bet Tycho would enjoy watching all of those stars up there.”

“He would.” Wedge grinned, “He even said something about that earlier.” He shivered slightly, “Not as bad as Hoth, but I wouldn’t mind getting in the cockpit and getting the environmental controls started.”

“Bad Wedge, don’t let the Commander hear you.” Hobbie smirked and shook his head when Wedge playfully punched his shoulder. “I should tell Tycho that you’re beating your pilots.”

“Are you kidding? He’d only be mad that I didn’t let him help.”


End file.
